


Шрам

by ST_Discovery_20XX (StarTrek_Prime_Universe), szelena



Series: FB 2019: Star Trek Discovery Драбблы от G до РG-13 [7]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 06:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Prime_Universe/pseuds/ST_Discovery_20XX, https://archiveofourown.org/users/szelena/pseuds/szelena
Summary: Хью стоит перед зеркалом в своей новой каюте.





	Шрам

Кожа абсолютно гладкая, словно выращенная искусственно. Хью делает гримасу. Она и есть выращенная искусственно. Зеркало в ванной отражает его по пояс, и хочется отключить функцию ретуши. Вот только зеркало правдиво. Плечо выглядит чужим без выпуклого белесого шрама. И других шрамов тоже нет. Как будто его сознание переместили в тело андроида, внешнюю копию.

Он никогда не сводил шрамы, полученные по долгу службы или из-за собственной глупости. Как отметки на карте жизненного пути. Чтобы помнить. Обычно другие считали это странным, особенно для врача, разбирающегося во всех техниках регенерации.

Кроме Пола.

Хью зажмуривается.

« _ Почему ты злишься на меня? _ »

Хью помнит, что тогда действительно хотел причинить ему боль, и от этого на душе мерзко.

Пол выглядел таким счастливым. Таким слепым в своей вере, что все хорошо и все теперь станет как прежде.

Хью смотрит на отражение и жалеет, что Полу не удалось перевести его из мицелия израненным и больным. Жалость и забота изводили бы неимоверно, но зато никто не считал бы, что он в порядке.

Он не в порядке. И ему нечего приложить к этому кроме собственных слов.

Поллард говорит, он здоров. Поллард говорит, он годен к службе. Хью всегда советовал ей верить не только показаниям приборов, но и немного своим глазам. Но что он может ждать от других, если даже Пол не разглядел? Всех слишком приводит в трепет сам факт воскрешения. Этого чуда. Хью не ощущает случившееся чудом.

Единственное, что он вспоминает как чудо, это отчаянные, такие настоящие объятия Пола в мире, где кроме боли, писка джасепп и синеватого свечения, казалось, не осталось больше ничего.

Хью ударяет кулаком о бортик раковины и шипит, перехватывая руку.

Хью не может не думать о нем.

Хью не может просто встроиться недостающим куском паззла в его жизнь.

Как будто ничего не было.

Полу кажется, он перечеркнул дни и месяцы, прожитые с пустотой и огромной болью потери.

Ему кажется.

Делать вид, что ничего не случилось, — это то, в чем Хью так и не преуспел за всю жизнь. Ту жизнь. Сейчас все ждут от него именно этого.

Рука ноет и напоминает, что она настоящая. Не сияющая пыль, исчезающая в пространстве. Эта боль знакома.

На полу валяется черная кофта. Из всех вещей, — господи, Пол действительно сохранил все, — Хью выбрал черное. Черного было немного. Но все остальное только усиливало ощущение лжи. В конце концов, все уже носили по нему траур, кроме него самого.

Хью хочет поскорее восстановиться в должности хотя бы для того, чтобы, надев униформу, слиться с общим потоком работы и событий, людей, которые все равно не пытаются его понять.

Сейчас он не чувствует себя в безопасности.

Ноющая после драки рука дает привязку к реальности, но он не хочет вымещать свое состояние на других.

В каюте тихо. Хью думает, что никогда не жил один в каюте, и сейчас не знает, такая ли уж это привилегия теперь. Он избавлен от разговоров, вопросов и лишних взглядов, но с другой стороны, ничто не мешает заблудиться в собственных мыслях. Наделать глупостей.

Пальцы касаются холодного гладкого металла. Как хорошо, все-таки, считаться здоровым и вменяемым. Никто не проверяет личные вещи, не забирает потенциально опасные предметы.

Лезвие касается кожи плеча. Оно слишком затупилось, чтобы прорезать сразу, и Хью надавливает сильнее. Впервые с тех пор, как очнулся в этом теле, он чувствует контроль. Тут же бросить и схватиться за регенератор или вести разрез дальше, глубже, и… Рука вздрагивает, и скальпель со звоном падает в раковину. На белую поверхность капает красным. В какую-то долю секунды Хью становится страшно, что он не сможет остановиться. Он с силой сжимает плечо и края раны сходятся.

В жилой зоне каюты слышится шум. Сумку, небрежно поставленную на кровать, все же перевешивает на пол.

Хью вздрагивает, оборачиваясь туда, но никого нет. Не было никаких сигналов открытия двери.

Он так не привык жить один.

Он поворачивает кран и вода окрашивается розовым. Звучит оповещение о «черной» тревоге и Хью понимает, что даже не знает, куда они направляются. И если навигатору будет нужна помощь, ее окажут. Кто-то другой. Корабль успешно совершает прыжок.

Хью понимает, что подступающие к горлу рыдания глушить не перед кем.


End file.
